Hinata is Paralyzed
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: Hinata has never liked her birthday; everyone seemed to forget about it. Everyone except the one person who mattered the most to her. Song-Fic and present for Hinata's birthday; sorry I'm a day late Hinata-chan.


Hinata's Present

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Friday December 27th was a normal day to some people even though it was just two days after Christmas, but to one girl it was a day she wished would just end.

Hinata Hyuga had just turned eighteen years old and, like every year since her mother passed away, no one bothered to wish her a happy birthday. She didn't know why she was upset about it since everyone in her family had forgotten about it for a long time. Even her own friends never celebrated it with her or even bothered to remember.

Usually her Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, would make a special stop just to wish her a happy birthday, but because her son was sick at the moment she was unable to. Hinata didn't hold it against her teacher at all, but right now she was on her way to the Hokage Tower to request a mission all day just so she could be out of the village on this day.

"Hinata" Sakura called running up.

"Sakura" Hinata said surprised "Did you need something?"

"The girl's and I are going on a special after Christmas shopping spree" Sakura said "Come with us."

"T-Thanks for the offer, but I don't have the time" Hinata said feeling a pang that Sakura didn't remember either.

"Ah come on I'm sure whatever you have to do can wait for just a little bit" Sakura pouted a bit at Hinata.

Hinata sighed a bit "Alright" was all she could say before Sakura began to drag Hinata off. On the way they picked up Ino and Tenten and it was a shopping spree unlike no others. Hours later it was nearing 1:00 p.m. and Hinata was getting tired from all the shopping even though she hardly bought anything.

"Best shopping trip ever" Ino said gleefully.

"Oh yeah" Tenten agreed "Can you believe all the sales?" Tenten noticed Hinata didn't look so happy "Hinata, what's wrong you look a little depressed?"

Hinata's head snapped up as the other girls looked at her worriedly "I-I'm fine really" she protested halfheartedly. She was honestly approaching the point where she could care less and just wanted to go home.

"Girls I think she needs a pick-me-up" Ino said with a grin. Tenten and Sakura mirrored the grin and Hinata gave a yelp as Sakura and Ino grabbed her arms and began hauling the poor girl through the streets while Tenten pushed from behind. They stopped in front of a small tavern that served good food, good drinks and had karaoke singing in it. "Trust me Hinata you'll feel better after this" she said.

They went inside and immediately found their table that was in front of the karaoke stage. Hinata just ordered a small drink while the others got stronger drinks "Come on Hinata what's wrong" Sakura asked worriedly seeing the depressed Hyuga.

"N-Nothing Sakura" Hinata said feeling more depressed.

"That pretty face of yours says otherwise" Ino said making Hinata turn bright pink.

"Come on girl tell us" Tenten said throwing her arm around Hinata's shoulders. Hinata just finally decided to come clean thinking that it might make her feel better if she did. However before she could the place quieted down and a spotlight came on.

"GOOD AFTERNOON RESIDENTS" a voice said. "IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOOD TIME?" the place sounded with cheers. "GOOD KEEP IT UP BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A SPECIAL TREAT TONIGHT." The spotlight then shone on Hinata shocking the poor girl "MS. HINATA HYUGA IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY" the place cheered and the girls looked at Hinata shocked while Hinata just looked stupefied. "THERE'S A PERSON IN THE AUDIENCE TONIGHT WHO'S GOING TO SING YOU A SPECIAL SONG TONIGHT ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY. EVERYONE PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMNING THE HERO OF KONOHA HIMSELF MR. NARUTO UZUMAKI."

The entire place erupted in cheers and people stood up and clapped, but the Four Kunoichi got a huge shock when there was Naruto himself walking out onto the stage from the back wearing normal white shoes, blue jeans, a white shirt with a blue and black stripped jacket on. His eyes were on a blushing Hinata the whole time "First of all I'd like to say thank you all for coming to this lovely place" Naruto said into the microphone. "And Hinata this is to you; everyone else might have forgotten, but I didn't; happy birthday." Hinata already looked like she was about to cry as Naruto signaled to the music player.

Soft music began to play, before speeding up and Naruto began singing:

"You, you walked into the room; on a Friday afternoon. That's when I say you for the first time.

And I was Paralyzed.

I had a million things to say, but none of them came out that day. 'Cause I was never one of those guys

That had the best lines.

Time stops ticking, my hands keep shaking and you don't even know that."

Now the music picked up even faster:

"I try to speak, but girl you've got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe by I'm f-f-f-frozen inside.

I try to move but I'm stick in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, talk

'Cause words don't fall into my mind.

I'd make a move if I had the guts to, but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed."

The music went down to a softer note and Naruto sung with a more loving tone

"Now, I learned a lot from my mistakes

Never let a good thing slip away.

I've had a lot of time to look back

And my only regret is

Not telling you what I was going through.

You didn't even know that."

The music went faster and Naruto never lost eye contact with Hinata.

"I try to speak, but girl you've got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe by I'm f-f-f-frozen inside.

I try to move but I'm stick in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, talk

'Cause words don't fall into my mind.

I'd make a move if I had the guts to, but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.

As the years go by I think about you all the time,

If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed… by you."

Naruto walked towards Hinata as he sung softly

"You walked into the room, on a Friday afternoon."

He stopped in front of her and gently gripped her hand and pulled her close to him with his hand resting on her cheek.

"I try to speak, but girl you've got me tongue-tied

I try to breathe by I'm f-f-f-frozen inside.

I try to move but I'm stick in my shoes

You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.

I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by

Can't even talk, talk

'Cause words don't fall into my mind.

I'd make a move if I had the guts to, but I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed.

Paralyzed, paralyzed (You got me tongue-tied)

Paralyzed, paralyzed (Now I'm frozen inside)

Paralyzed, paralyzed.

You got me Paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed."

The music ended and the entire place was screaming in cheers, but Hinata heard none of it. All she could hear or focus on was Naruto, his beautiful voice and his handsome face. Unshed tears built up in her eyes, unshed tears of pure joy and happiness. Even the Kunoichi who brought Hinata in here had tears in their eyes from the beautiful singing.

Naruto smiled and gently rubbed her cheek before his hand moved to the back of her head tilting it upwards "Happy birthday Hinata" he whispered before his lips pressed against her soft ones.

BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
